A Thousand Words
by Kawaii Beat of Angel
Summary: Not good at summaries! Just please read it! Thankies!


bA Thousand Words/b  
  
bAuthor's Note:/b I do not own CCS but I wish I did. XP The title I got from this song by Koda Kumi (but I'm not exactly sure what to name it . XP). It's an ExT and SxS I hope you enjoy this fanfiction of mine! I hope you will review it! And if you can do me a favour, if you post a review can you please type what you liked about my story and some pointers for me to do better next time, or just say what you liked or didn't like. Well on with the story!  
  
::::::::::::::::Chapter One::::::::::::::::  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, did you touch my jacket with flour on it?!?" Touya shouted.  
  
"Uhh, no Touya. Me . . . I . . . Tomoyo and I were painting. And Kero-chan was playing with flour touched it!" Sakura nervously said.  
  
Tomoyo whispered to her quietly. "Sakura, you sure you should tell Touya that . . . I mean if Kero-chan found out then ."  
  
++++++++++++Upstairs in Sakura's Room++++++++++++  
  
"----You WHAT!" Kero yelled loudly, "Sakura! I was playing video games up here and you knew that!" Kero looked out the window, "Well now this is a very big problem . . .", Kero suddenly glared at Sakura, "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"Well . I didn't mean to I was going . . ." Sakura stammered.  
  
"You were, I mean you told him that I did it!" Kero finished the sentence, "Sakura . . . go tell Touya the truth! I don't want the "Mistress" to have many white lies and most importantly, not blaming me, Kero!"  
  
"You know I didn't mean that Kero!" Sakura laughed weakly.  
  
"Right . . ." Kero said sarcastically.  
  
"Well thanks for understanding! I think I'd better go now . . ."Sakura said, "Umm Tomoyo-chan, why don't you join me!"  
  
"No thanks, I'd better go now. It's getting a bit late. Don't want mom to worry," Tomoyo replied.  
  
++++++++++++*The Next Day*++++++++++++  
  
"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" Touya shouted, "Dad called when you were asleep. He said he'll be home tonight. Oh and I think Syaoran called. He says that Tomoyo, Eriol and him are going to go to the movies this afternoon and was wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
"Coming! But let me first call Syaoran," Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs but Touya grabbed her arm, "TOUYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? LET GO OF ME! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!"  
  
"Sit squirt. You are eating first then calling him," Touya said.  
  
Sakura looked down at her breakfast. "Wow. Am I dreaming. This is what I always wanted . overcooked pancakes with ketchup. Pinch me . . ."  
  
"Ok then," Touya pinched her, "There and thank you for complimenting on it."  
  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC HERE!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Touya ignored her. "Well now I'm gonna go upstairs and talk to Kero. You stay here and do not dare touch the phone!"  
  
Sakura looked pale. iShould I tell him? But he'll yell at me . maybe I shouldn't but if I don't I might regret this all my life. Wait what am I saying? Why would I regret this . but Kero's my friend and not to mention one of my guardians./i  
  
"Wait Touya!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Touya looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Uhh I just wanted you to know that the pancakes are really good." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Touya looked at Sakura's plate, "Oh really? Then how come it looks like you never took a bite out of it yet?"  
  
"Well . Touya . I have a confession to make," Sakura said, "Kero . he . he didn't touch your jacket with flour. I- I- It was me!"  
  
There was silence at the moment.  
  
Touya had a smirk in his face, "So looks like Kero didn't do it. After all it was so obvious. I mean how could he create such a big mess?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I guess . . ."  
  
Touya wore his jacket, "Well got to go. I'm going with a few friends of mine. I'll be back in the evening."  
  
"Ok." Sakura quickly got the phone then dialled Syaoran's number.  
  
Someone spoke, "Hello?"  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu Syaoran!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh Sakura. So can you come to the movies today?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ok but I need to go now. Mother is screaming at my sisters. So I'll pick you up in a few minutes."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"And I don't this Tomoyo can make it today."  
  
"Hoe!!!!!! What happened?"  
  
"Sakura you're over reacting! She never got hurt or injured she might need to visit the community centre today, 'cause remember, she volunteered to help."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Don't worry! She said that she'll try to come as soon as she can so she might be late!"  
  
"Hai. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura hanged up the phone. *DING DONG*  
  
"Huh? Who's ringing the door bell at this time?" Sakura wondered.  
  
Sakura looked through the window. Her face looked pale.  
  
"Oh my goodness . . . he came . . . he did keep his promise but I never knew he would," Sakura was surprised.  
  
iShould I open the door? I don't think that he saw me through the window. What do I do?i  
  
::::::::::::::::To be Continued!::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Like I said, please review it! I will be working on the next one, hopefully in a few days if I have time!^ ^ Also no flames please 'cause I agree with Mini Sweety about flames if you don't have the guts to leave their email address or flame with their account so the author might get back at them! 


End file.
